1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
The separator includes micropores through which lithium ions move, and the separator electrically insulates the positive electrode and the negative electrode from each other. The separator prevents (or reduces) overheating of a battery, by way of a shut-down function, when the battery temperature is above a predetermined (or set) temperature.
However, such a separator has a limit in that it does not sufficiently perform both the insulation of the positive electrode and the negative electrode from each other and the shut-down function to reduce overheating of the battery.